


Stars

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Nova isn't alone as long as his stars are with him.





	

Nova sits in the transport, assembling his rifle slowly.  He listens to the chatter of his brothers, but he doesn’t engage.  He’s not one of them.  He was isolated, trained to be alone, they don’t understand him, and he doesn’t understand them.

He wants to, though.  It’s coded into his genetics, the need for others.  To be surrounded by brothers.  He’s wanted it for the years he’s been alive, when he watched his brothers in classes or playing in their free periods, and even now, as he sits among them, but not _with_ them.

There are rumors about clones like him.  They grow up _strange_ , grow up feral and vicious.  He doesn’t _think_ he’s vicious.  He gets his job done, but that’s it.  He spends his free time reading, trying to learn everything he can in what little time he has.  He wants to learn about the galaxy he’s been bred to defend; it’s vast in ways he could never imagine as a cadet on Kamino, and he has countless plans to explore every inch of it when the war is over.  The first time he saw open space after he graduated… his brothers had spoken in hushed whispers about how terrifyingly _huge_ it was, after their lives growing up in the corridors and closed spaces of their homeworld.  He’d spent every second he could watching the stars, his hand pressed to the transparisteel.   For years, he’d dreamed of the stars beyond Kamino, but now he could see them for himself.  

It wasn’t long before those stars were inked onto his skin.  No matter where he went, those stars would be with him.  

He looks up at the stars overhead as he reaches his lookout point at the top of the ridge.  He won’t be alone, tonight he has the stars to keep him company.


End file.
